Sweet Thorns
by Fate's Company
Summary: "If a flower was born into this world with no other choice but to be the most beautiful, it should at least grow to be sharp as well." "You mean like you?" A drabble series featuring Hiccstrid in the theme of colored roses. Story 4 of 7 is out.
1. Yellow Friendship

**Yellow Friendship**

* * *

"Some people grumble that roses have thorns; I am grateful that thorns have roses." ― Alphonse Karr, A Tour Round My Garden

* * *

It was a great day on the island of Berk. The sun was shining brightly at the people of the island with no snow, hail, or storm in sight - at least not for today. Hiccup and the rest of the teenage dragon riders met up in the morning for the usual academy training and unlike most days, today it had actually gone smoothly. The team had grouped up to help gather herbs for Gothi before the weather changed again and the first rains of snow came. They had actually manage to complete the mission, for once, without the twins or Snotlout setting anything on fire; at least anything, but themselves. The group was able to finish their only assignment quickly before noon, so everyone went to back to Meade Hall for lunch before splitting up to go do their own thing.

The twins had gone in the direction of the grazing fields so they were probably going to go yak tipping again. Fishlegs said he was going to go back home to clean the dirt between Meatlug's toes as its been giving her the itches. Snotlout hurried back home and said he was going to spend the rest of the day training for Thawfest, which he pointed out was only two whole seasons away. Hiccup didn't really have any plans but remembered that he was running low on colored ink for his sketches and decided to head back out to a flower field they had spotted earlier on to gather some pigments. Astrid offered to tag along and grabbed her axe so she could do some training while she kept him company.

The two went out of the hall, climbed onto their dragons, and flew to the other side of the island to look for the field. When they all landed and the two humans dismounted, Toothless and Stormfly went over to a large tree to lay under the shade for an afternoon nap. Hiccup started to walk through the fields, inspecting the bushes for interesting shades he could work on; while Astrid took her axe and simply walked to another nearby tree, not far from the dragons, and started going through the motions of her drills.

Some time later, Hiccup was completely satisfied that the colors he gathered would be good enough to last him for a few months, at least until Trader Johann came back again with higher quality materials. He walked back to Toothless to put away his things in the saddle before sitting down to scratch the head of the still pleasantly napping dragon. When he switched positions to stroke the scales of Stormfly before she got jealous of the unequal attention, Hiccup looked up and began to watch Astrid who was still going at trunk of the tree with complete focus, taking notice of her still beautiful even if it was slightly frazzled appearance. Hiccup thought that no matter how long they've known each other, Astrid would never stop being an amazing wonder. The way her movements flowed smoothly from one form to the next, and the way she could still keep up the tenacity of her hits even after hours of practicing was something Hiccup would forever admire. (As long as it wasn't directed towards him.)

Hiccup continued to watch her and stared at her long and beautiful blonde hair, shining under the sun like strands of gold. His attention towards Astrid was only broken because out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small bush filled with roses of similar golden color. He absentmindedly stood up and walked over to pick one out for closer inspection, but not before clumsily pricking himself on its thorns. "Ow." Hiccup exclaimed, transferring the flower to his other hand as he lifted the finger he pricked to his mouth. He lightly sucked the wound and silently admired the shade of color of the flower, not noticing that Astrid had finished with her practice and had made her way back to their tree.

Astrid placed her axe down on the ground and reached into her saddle to grab her water flask. She then walked over to Hiccup who was still standing still, lost in thought with his back facing her. "What are you doing?" Astrid asked him, after taking a swig of drink and wiping away the sweat on her forehead with her arm. She went around him, glancing at what he was holding. before Hiccup finally replied with an "Oh, nothing", snapping out of his reverie at the sound of her voice.

Hiccup glanced at the flower and then back to Astrid before casually holding it in front of him, between him and her. "Here, you can have this then." Hiccup said, not really thinking deeply into what he was doing. Astrid stared at the thing in his hand and then looked at him with a slightly wary look. "What am I supposed to do with a flower?" she asked, not really familiar with such feminine and impractical things, her voiced slightly laced with irritation because of her confusion. "Oh! Sorry! It wasn't really for anything!" Hiccup reflexively apologized, not really knowing why she suddenly sounded annoyed, but also not wanting to aggravate her more. "So why did you pick it up then?" Astrid asked, putting one hand on her hip, while the other gestured to it. "Hmm... It just sort of... kinda... ever so slightly... somewhat... reminded me a little bit of you." Hiccup stuttered abashedly, only slightly realizing what he was actually saying. "Your hair and the rose have somewhat similar colors." he noted, lifting the rose to her slightly for her to inspect. Astrid reached behind to take her braided hair in her hand and lightly tugged it over her shoulder and to the front so she could see the ends. Looking at the braid in her hand, and squinting at the flower in Hiccup's, she could only mutter a "Not really...", unsure of even the idea that any part of her was being compared to a flower. After a moment, Hiccup surprisingly nodded in agreement although he was not really thinking about the same thing and blurted out, "Yeah, yours is much nicer."

Hiccup had complimented her and had even taken a step closer to bring the flower closer to her hair to make a more precise comparison. Astrid blinked in surprise at his words and now overly close proximity. She couldn't help but blush as Hiccup had implied that he thought her hair was prettier and began to reach to take the antagonizing flower from him before he could say anything else to fluster her. But, as she began to make motions to accept the small gift from him, Hiccup pulled away taking the flower with him. Astrid gave him a confused look, addled by his actions and unsure of what to make of it. "Did you not want to give it to me after all?" she asked, wondering if he had changed his mind, although not really caring either way. "Ah, no, that's not it." Hiccup replied holding out the rose back to her. "I just thought to warn you about the thorns." he said, carefully placing the flower on top of her hand. Astrid gave a loud snort at his careful demeanor, although she too held the flower delicately between her fingers. "I'm not some sissy little girl who is afraid of some thorns." she admonished, lightly touching the pricks, not enough to draw blood but doing so to prove her point. "In fact, I'd welcome them." Astrid said, placing the flower's stem into her flask as they walked back to their dragons who were now awake and energized to go. "If a flower was born into this world with no other choice but to be the most beautiful, it should at least grow to be sharp as well." Astrid said, picking her axe from the ground and strapping it onto her back before hoisting herself up on Stormfly's saddle still holding on the yellow rose in the flask. "You mean like you?" Hiccup teasingly answered, as he also climbed on Toothless back. "What do you mean?" Astrid asked as they all took flight and headed back to Berk. Hiccup had gone silent and began to get lost in thought again on the way back home. A few minutes later, Astrid had completely forgotten that she had asked him a question. It would be quite a while again before Astrid remembered this moment again because the field of colorful planets had been buried again the next day and was not seen again, not for a few more seasons because of the predictably unpredictable snow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Phew! I was so inspired when I was starting the 2nd chapter of my other HTTYD fanfic, "Together, We Map the Universe", that another story popped out. It was supposed to be a short series, with each chapter being a drabble (which according to Google is only supposed to be around 100 words), but it ended up long like this. So apparently, I don't know how to write short fics. Not sure if that's a good thing.

Anyways, I'm glad that this story was born. I was able to prove to myself that I could write a plot, without depending much on another story. This story will have 7 chapters, the first chapters rated K, before slowly moving onto T. There _might_ be an 8th chapter that will be separated from this one that will be rated M because it's supposed to smut but I'm not sure about that one since... I lack the experience to describe a scene so, and I have never done written one before... I'm hoping someone else can write it for me? Haha. Maybe. Maybe not.

So, this story seriously came out of nowhere to me when I suddenly thought that Astrid was similar to a thorny rose in both personality and form. Her skirt reminded me of thorns. Now, I know Astrid is not a rose, but another kind of flower, but please bear with me. Also, I saw on Google that the roses of different colors, have different meanings depending on which list I was looking at. Most of them were similar, but when it came to orange, pink, peach, and those colors, they seem to get interchanged. Well, whatever. I wrote as the title, what the color was supposed to symbolize for the chapter.

As a bonus, I also added some quotes I Googled off the net. They mostly come from The Little Prince, because I love that story. I got the quotes from GoodReads by googling "roses" and "quotes". Awesome, right? :D Google is my best friend. Google is your best friend. I use Google Docs to type my stories up and it has this fancy right click define feature that I use to search synonyms when I feel I'm being too redundant.

Anyways, don't forget to review! And follow hatchethaddockhoneyhofferson on Tumblr! That's me. :D


	2. Peach Appreciation

**Peach Appreciation**

* * *

"It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important." ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

* * *

Being the recognized leader of the dragon riders was a much more difficult position than Hiccup imagined it would be. Hiccup thought that he might have bit more than he could chew when his days became constantly filled with pestering requests from the villagers, as well as unending complaints to keep the twins and Snotlout in check. There were many days when Hiccup was forced to move his flights with Toothless to the late evening just because he had no time during the day because of their work.

Today, Hiccup just came back from his late night flight when he saw the doors to the Meade Hall still open with light streaming through. He flew to the large doors with Toothless, before dismounting and taking a peek. Inside, he was surprised to see a mop of blonde hair laying on top of a pair of pale thin arms, surrounded by papers and charcoal. It seemed as if Astrid was up late and had fallen asleep on the table as she worked. Hiccup quietly approached her, motioning for Toothless to go back home ahead without him. He picked up a piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor as a breeze flew in because of a light flap made by Toothless wings when the dragon turned around and headed back out the door. He was surprised to find a lot of hastily written lines, some of them crossed out while the others had his name next to them. He placed the paper back with the others as he sat down on the bench across the table from the sleeping Astrid. He took another piece of parchment and saw that it was written in the same style, except this time the paper contained lines with Astrid's name. As he glanced at the rest of the papers strewn on the table, he noticed that all of them had the same handwriting, but the papers were marked with the names of the other dragon riders. Some of them with had headers like the words "Current Requests", while the others had future dates written on them.

Hiccup had then realized that Astrid was keeping track of the things they have been requested to do, and had taken time to sort them out while dividing the tasks amongst the team. Some of the requests had been denied and were crossed out from the list, while the others that were not so urgent were delayed for another time. Hiccup also noticed that his list was just a bit shorter than the others, while Astrid's list had the most number of lines on them. Hiccup felt his heart clench up with guilt as he had just been complaining to himself about the amount of work he had to do without realizing that Astrid had clearly been doing much more.

Hiccup tried to remember when it was decided that Astrid would be his second-in-command but couldn't really recall a clear date. As far as Hiccup remembered, even before the academy was given to him to run, Astrid was already there beside him, helping him to lead the rest of their group. Even before Hiccup knew that there was a role - the role of the one who would change the lives of the village as they knew it; Astrid had known that he would be the one to take it and supported him in his choices even if it was one that had almost lead to the death.

When Hiccup was placed in his current situation, Astrid had taken it upon herself to help him with the transition. She never went easy on him as that was just not her style, and the sheer amount of work he had done and the things he still had to do were still plenty enough to bring him to tears. However, she had carefully selected the tasks and assigned them only to the person best suited for it while taking the rest for herself. Towards him, she had given only given him the ones only a Hiccup like him could do. She made him in charge of designing all things dragon-related like fire prevention plans and new stables, and she would also only approach him with important things that needed his attention or approval such as implementing new rules like at what age were children allowed to train or ride dragons.

As Hiccup watched over the peacefully resting Astrid, he decided that he's never shown her enough appreciation for all the things she's done to help him. He berated himself and made sure that he would do so from now on. Hiccup expected that she would probably just punch for doing such "unnecessary things", but he was determined to let her know that her presence had been, and would always be, important to him.

After a few more minutes of letting her sleep in, he finally shook her awake and offered to walk her home, earning himself a punch in the arm for treating her like she was some idiot who couldn't get home by herself. Astrid gathered her things and walked to the door, but not before handing Hiccup his list saying that those were his to-dos for tomorrow. He bid her goodnight from the top of the hill and watched her go back home. When he was sure that she had reached her house safely, he began walking back to his own home, holding in his hand his list while in his pocket was another he had copied earlier on.

The next morning, Hiccup had gone on an early flight with Toothless and had returned before the sun rose for the day. He then went around the village, leaving peach colored roses on the porches of some of the village homes with a note to each of the owners. Hiccup finished just as the people began to stir, and then he had set out to begin his day.

Astrid had given everyone a full schedule for today and so he wasn't able to meet anyone other than the people on his list. Throughout the day, he wondered if his plans were even put into motion. However, his worries were put to rest when the group finally finished for the day and met up for dinner. He saw Astrid come into the hall with a dozen peach colored roses in her arms, and smiled in relief. Snotlout teased Astrid for being so unusually feminine today and reached out to take a rose from their table when she had set them down. However, instead of getting mad at him, Astrid simply swatted his hands away and even warned him that they still had thorns. Fishlegs spoke up and offered to remove them for her before she took them home, but Astrid insisted that the people who gave them to her had made sure they were there, and assured him that they didn't bother her at all and that she preferred that they were there. Ruffnut had inquired what the roses were for and Astrid said that they were simply tokens of appreciation from the people for her hard work.

The group finished their dinner and the rest of the gang went on home for the day with Ruffnut and Tuffnut complaining that they didn't get any thorny roses for them to prick themselves on. Hiccup and Astrid were left alone at the table with the bouquet of peach roses beside them. Astrid then stood up and said that she was going to go home as well, and Hiccup followed suit gathering the flowers saying that he was going to help carry them. Astrid allowed Hiccup to walk home with her, carrying her bouquet of flowers, but when they reached the porch of her house, she quickly spun around and punched Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup frowned, almost dropping the flowers to the ground due to the sudden attack. "That was for making the towns people pretend that those flowers were from them." Astrid said before punching his arm again. "And that was for making me run around town all day with a bunch of thorny flowers in my arms." she added, finally reaching over to take the bundle from his arm before he actually dropped them. Hiccup was already embarrassed that she figured out that the roses were actually from, but his embarrassment grew even more when she suddenly gave him a little peck on the cheek, causing him to blush with his face becoming the same color of peach flowers. "And that...that was for everything else." Astrid calmly said before turning around and entering her home.

Hiccup was rooted to the spot and once he was finally able to compose himself, finally made his way up the path towards him home. Hiccup then decided that day, that his showcase of appreciation was well received. However, he much preferred Astrid way of showing her appreciation and hoped that one day, he could respond the same way too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Chapter 2! Or Story 2. Whatever. It was supposed to be some kind of one-shot series, except a lot better if you read them in order. Kind of like they're okay as a stand alone, but there is a not-so-secret build up somewhere too. Like I mentioned in Chapter/Story 1, and in the summary, this story is supposed to be 7 parts, with a possible separate M-rated part 8. But the rest of the stories on this link will only be until rating T.

Quotes were Googled from GoodReads. I love Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. And the roses had different meanings depending on the list I was looking at when I googled information.

Feel free to review. And don't forget to add me on Tumblr: hatchethaddockhoneyhofferson


	3. Orange Fascination

**Orange Fascination**

* * *

"But he who dares not grasp the thorn

Should never crave the rose."

― Anne Brontë

* * *

It's been two years since the defeat of the Green Death and life on Berk was great! Much has changed in the village, but it was all for the better. With the help of the other dragon riders, Berk was redesigned to accommodate the dragons - dragon stables were built and in the village center, a large feeding station was put out. The town even had a dragon dentistry, many thanks to Gobber. The village was like a giant dragon resort, attracting many kinds of dragons to village, allowing Hiccup and Fishlegs to study discover and learn more about many new species that were added to the Book of Dragons.

But the village wasn't the only thing that changed; the people of the village changed as well. At first, the villagers were hesitant because of all the adapting they had to do, and all the construction that had be done. But everyone soon got used to their new lifestyles, with most even going as far as adopting the dragons as pets.

Hiccup would often sit on his rooftop with Toothless in the early mornings, or as the sun went down, looking over village, still in disbelief that it actually happened - there was peace on Berk. Everyone also turned a lot nicer now that they didn't have to fear everyday that their homes and families could be taken away from them during the night. The people now had time to focus their attention on other things, and even discover new hobbies and talents.

With the town alterations mostly finished, and the academy lessons now being reassigned to Hiccup's past students, Hiccup finally had time to lay back and enjoy himself. His growth spurt had finally kicked in and he even became the tallest amongst their peers. Because of it, he's been constantly having to make adjustments to his prosthetic to mirror the changes in his height. Although, at first he did think of his amputated leg as a bother and sometimes, even a weakness, he finally grew to accept it and even got excited with the thought of the possibilities he could do with a metal convertible leg.

Aside from his growth spurt, Hiccup was also glad to discover that he was finally starting to fill out in terms of muscle from all the flying and the work at the blacksmith. His old loose long-sleeved tunic, now fit him perfectly, where before it had practically reached his knees. He had also foregone his yak pelt in exchange for a leather vest one day, when Trader Johann had come by. Although, currently, he was entertaining ideas to design himself a personalized riding outfit.

With his new muscles, Hiccup discovered also a new found strength he never knew he was capable of and could now also finally wield the various viking weapons Gobber used to tease him about. Although, Hiccup felt that now with the peace, he didn't really need to learn how to use them anymore, Astrid insisted that he have a few more tricks up his sleeve, especially with how "danger seemed to loved him."

Because of that argument, and with the full support of both his father and Gobber, Hiccup found himself the student and protegee of the great Astrid Hofferson. For months, he and Astrid had spent a lot of quality time together in private training sessions, which was a lot more alone time than he could say they had in the past years. Although they did spend their time in the last two years together because of dragon training, the rest of the group was usually there with them. They did have a few special moments where things could have developed, but they were young and had other priorities then.

During the initial phase of restructuring Berk, things had been hectic for the both of them. But over the past few months, now that things were much more calm, Hiccup found himself having a lot more time to think about the blonde viking warrior princess he had always had an eye out for.

Like him, she too had undergone noticeable physical changes in last two years. She was now growing up to be quite the woman and Hiccup was sure he was not the only man who couldn't help but stop whatever they're doing to look at her whenever she was spotted in the village. Her hair had grown out and was now hanging over her shoulder in a familiar braid. Her bangs were a lot longer too, and Hiccup often caught himself staring whenever she would unconsciously brush it away from her face when she was talking to him.

Astrid had also begun to fill out in other places which Hiccup would embarrassingly find himself noticing when his eyes unconsciously wandered while looking at her. She had switched out her plain green woven top, in exchange for a red one that had better accentuated her slim curves. (Not that Hiccup was looking at those.) Astrid also wore thicker arm guards and boots lined with fur, and had begun to wear a fur hood as well. Otherwise, she was still wearing the same practical outfit and wore the same studded belt, although she had sewed in it more furs to keep herself warm as the winters had become increasingly colder.

All this, down to last visible freckle, had already been burned clearly into Hiccup's memory as he was granted months of time to look at her from every, and all angles, what with the private sparring lessons and all.

In their lessons, Astrid was still using her mother's axe which Hiccup had meticulously re-balanced for her now that he was more knowledgeable and experienced enough to do so without needing Gobber's help. Hiccup, on the other hand had taken to brandishing a sword. He decided that if he was being forced to carry a weapon, he'd carry the lightest one out of the arsenal so as not to burden Toothless, while they were flying. Luckily, Astrid had agreed to it as long as the weapon served him well.

However, "well" was probably an understatement when they had quickly discovered that the sword was practically perfect for him. The blade was long and thin, like him, and followed his body's movements like it was his tail and Hiccup was a dragon. Factoring in his quick reflexes and speed to the equation, it wasn't long before Hiccup was overpowering Astrid in their battles. Astrid was extremely good at fighting, but there was only so much she could do when he obviously overpowered her in strength and speed. Astrid couldn't even gain an edge over him when it came to tactics as Hiccup was an equally quick thinker, picking up on their lessons like a Scauldron to water. Soon there wasn't anything else Astrid could teach him and he even taught her some tricks he discovered on his own that she sometimes Astrid had to ask herself which one of them again was student and which one was the teacher.

Today, the two had finally gotten a matching free schedule, and decided to have a match at the cove where Hiccup had found Toothless. The sounds of metal could be heard reverberating throughout the forest, as they started to get serious with their play. Toothless and Stormfly had already gone off somewhere to play together, being used to the riders practice schedule and estimated that they could afford to come back much later.

Hiccup and Astrid rushed forward towards each other, swinging their weapons with equal strength, forcing them to lock together. Hiccup pulled his weapon back, and swung his leg at her head, forcing her to duck. When he had come charging at her again, she blocked his attack before throwing his body over her shoulder, causing her to drop her axe for a split second. However, she miscalculated his recovery time as he merely hand flipped behind her before tackling her, his knees behind her back pinning her to the ground.

Astrid struggled to get out of his hold, trying to push him off of her with merely her body strength as her axe now lay at an unreachable distance, and he had also pulled her hands behind her back. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for one last push before she stilled, feeling him point his sword to her head. "I remember Gobber once telling us that in situations like this, it is best that one pretended to be dead." Hiccup said definitely gloating as he found himself winning against Astrid more often in their spars during the past few weeks of training.

Astrid growled at him with no other choice but to concede. He released her, standing up and reaching out a hand to help her on her feet. Astrid made sure to glared at him before swatting his arm away, picking herself up and stomping away to retrieve her axe. Hiccup watched her grumble away with a mirthful smile. Astrid was definitely beautiful by any man's standards, no doubt that, but personally he thought that it was this fierce and fiery attitude that drew him to her. Even more than her face or her body, Hiccup more so had admired her tenacity which was a clear reflection of both her outer and inner strength.

Hiccup personally knew that her moments of tenderness were few and far between and that she only allowed herself these moments in front of a select few, so he treasured them and was lucky enough to witness some. He had to admit though that he couldn't help but feel completely baffled by whenever these moments of amiability were directed solely at him. Astrid had kissed Hiccup a few times in the past, but Hiccup had always assumed that it was merely as a show of gratitude or something akin to a trophy as she had only done it to him during special occasions. Hiccup was also convinced that although his feelings for her grew into something more than just simple fondness or admiration, he didn't think she share the same sentiments towards him, and so he wondered why it was that he sometimes felt as if he was special to her. There was a small prodding at the back of Hiccup's mind that also made him occasionally believe that there was something more. For example, Hiccup noticed that although she had always had strong and suitable men vying for her attention, she paid them no heed, and only with himself did she ever get intimately close. Hiccup clearly remembered that she had proclaimed before that no one would ever kiss her on the lips, and yet she herself had already broken the rule with him even before then. He was also blessed enough by the gods for a second and third time. Hiccup also recognized that it was only when she was alone with him or with Stormfly that she allowed herself to let loose and let them be privy to her innermost thoughts.

Hiccup was conflicted. On one hand, he didn't think she could ever be seriously interested in him, on the other hand it seemed that she never paid anyone else special attention. Hiccup wondered if she, perhaps, only wanted to live her life as a shield maiden of Berk. Hiccup felt that although that would really suit her, it would be such a shame for him. He honestly, and truly, desired to become something more. However, he knew not if she would return his affections and did not dare to ask. He would rather keep intact their friendship, than lose it because he couldn't keep his feelings to himself. If friendship was all there was between him and Astrid, Hiccup would bear with it.

Astrid had quickly returned with her axe and knelt down by the lake's edge to take a drink. She then moved to sit down, but not before grabbing a whetting stone from her pouch to sharpen her axe with. Months of being with Astrid had made him learn what she was thinking, just by her movements. At this moment, Hiccup took her actions as her way of inviting him to do the same. He approached the lake and cupped his hands to the water, bringing it to his mouth to drink before splashing the rest onto his face and taking the spot next to Astrid. They sat there in comfortable silence surrounded only the sound of the grinding stone.

Hiccup took this time to secretly admire her face and was fascinated by the way her face could even scrunched up beautifully whenever she was angry or deep in thought. Hiccup noticed that her mind wasn't there with her and that her hands were only mechanically going over her axe and assumed that she was probably still angry at herself for letting him win again earlier. However, when she finally placed down her axe on her lap and sighed, Hiccup knew that wasn't what was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup gently asked her. He knew that at least their friendship was strong enough that she could tell him her problems so he had no qualms about asking. "It's my father," she merely stated which made Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. Astrid never had problems with her father. Out of the two of them, he was the only more likely to have issues with parents.

Astrid had always been the perfect shield maiden and daughter that brought her family much honor, especially after she had restored their name after the incident with the Flightmare. Astrid and her father were also very much alike and got along so well, it was like they were brothers so it couldn't be a disagreement. Hiccup had also seen the man earlier when he had gone to meet the man's daughter for training to know that he was as healthy as the yak he had seen him carrying on his shoulders. With all these situations being rebuked in his head, Hiccup wondered what else the problem could be.

Astrid seemed to hesitate and this became a cause of great worry. Astrid had always been blunt and forward, and had never hesitated in telling him anything, so why would she do so now? "My father…" she started before trailing of. "Snotlout came to talk to my father…" she said looking at Hiccup with an expression he wasn't familiar with. Hiccup tilted his head in confusion, what was so bad about his cousin talking to her father. Did he want to join in their private training?

"Snotlout came to ask permission from him to court me." Astrid said quickly with a tight frown. Hiccup blinked at Astrid's words, although they were of no surprise. Snotlout had always showed interest towards Astrid since they were young, and this wasn't anything new. He knew that if it was only this, Astrid would just do what she had always done to the poor man and his unwanted attention. Hiccup kept quiet, deciding that Astrid probably wasn't done talking. "My father didn't exactly give him his blessing since I'd be deciding who I'll allow to court me, but he had told him that he was allowed to try his luck." Astrid continuing to stare weirdly at him as if expecting something. "But, my father talked to me afterwards. He assured me that this was no ordinary proposal for courting. Snotlout had been asking permission from my father to court me with the clear intention of hoping to be the one to marry me." Astrid said, her voice ending with a tone of exasperation.

Hiccup froze as her words sunk in, and Astrid continued to rant at him, not realizing that he wasn't paying full attention anymore. "He assured me that he wasn't telling me with the expectation that I would marry soon. I'm still seventeen after all. But he does expect that the start of the process will be soon. He had told me that I should at least start considering the men of the village when they approach me, instead of pushing them away. He said I should allow them to get to know me as someday one of them might end up asking for me."

Hiccup gulped nervously, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. He never really imagined Astrid marrying since he's never even seen her with anyone else. Perhaps, it was much too naive and stupid of him to believe that the topic would never come. Now, he was being forced to imagine that possible future, but the men in his imagination was never ever him and he wasn't sure how take it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hiccup asked treading lightly, as perhaps he was only making the situation worse in his head. "I can't really do anything about it." Astrid replied grumpily. "I would refuse, but I can only do so if Snotlout or any other guy tries to do anything." she said unhappy that she couldn't actively seek out her suitors and beat them to submission.

"So you're never going to marry anyone?" Hiccup asked, not able to hide the hopeful tone in his voice. She raised her eyebrow at him curiously, before saying, "Well, not exactly." she responded making Hiccup feel as if his heart dropped from the sky. "Marriage is obviously a no for now, but the issue here is about dating."

"And how do you feel about that?" Hiccup asked, feeling as if his heart jumped to his throat. His heart was clearly doing the wrong kind of flying. "Actually, there is someone who I wouldn't mind dating." she said while sighing. "If we were dating, I could possibly consider marriage in the future; but as far as I know, he still has no intention of asking."

Hiccup felt like crying. All this time he thought that although he couldn't have her, no one else would. Now she was saying that she was interested in someone, and that someone was someone she could perhaps agree to marrying.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked, now having a hard time keeping his voice from coming out unevenly. Astrid had kept silent for a long while, the question like a blade hanging precariously in the air between them. After a while, she had finally told him that "It's a secret."

Astrid stood up, wanting to take a walk to escape the now heavy air and moved to walk into the forest surrounding the cove. "W-w-wait! Astrid! Please Tell me!", Hiccup said desperately while clambering after her. If he was going to have to give up the woman who wasn't even his, he'd at least want to know who it was. He could begin to prepare his heart for the inevitable and perhaps, if the man turned out to be someone really incredible, he'd obviously see and accept that he, Hiccup, and Astrid were never meant to be.

"I can't." Astrid said as she walked away from him slowly. "What if he finds out? If it turns out he doesn't like me, it would ruin everything. He's my best friend and I don't want him to hate me."

Frigga, the man must be so precious that even a gods-sent valkyrie like Astrid would be afraid to lose him. Hiccup was sure his heart was being pulled apart, simply at the thought of this, but he also couldn't help but feel ever so slightly happy because he knew exactly what she was feeling.

"I won't tell anyone." Hiccup promised her. "And if something did happen maybe I could even help resolve it." Hiccup said reeling him emotions in and wondering how he was going to be goading someone who wouldn't be him. "And no one will hate you, Astrid. I'm sure he wouldn't. Couldn't. After all, you're… you're perfect."

Astrid suddenly turned around to face him and walked up to him until they were within each other's arm reach. "I'm not perfect." Astrid said softly while looking at him with round sad eyes. How could someone like Astrid think she was anything less?

"You're perfect to me." Hiccup told her ashamedly. His first and only love was going to leave him for another man, and he would watch her do so because he was cowardly.

"Tell me, Hiccup. If I loved my best friend, would he really not hate me? Will our friendship not be ruined by my extra feelings? Do you think it is possible that he may love me too? If I was your friend and I told you I loved you, what would you do?" Astrid had asked him, her voice breaking with but not her eye contact with him.

Hiccup was lost as he stared back her, noticing for the first time how her eyes were so fascinatingly blue. He heard her question, but didn't know how to answer. 'If it were me?' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup's brain had only begun to formulate an answer before body moved before he could stop it. His hands had pulled Astrid closer and crushed her close to his body. He didn't want to think. He was going to lose her either way.

"If it were me, then I too, would have been in love you; and I would hold you like this forever and never let you go." Hiccup had honestly told her, his voice the softest and gentlest it had ever been, with his arms circling her back and head.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, neither one sure about how they should react. They heard the warbling of a Nightfury and the squawking of a Deadly Nadder back at the clearing and Hiccup had released her. Their dragons had come back and were looking for them and so Hiccup had started walking back to the cove with Astrid following behind after him.

"Well... then…" he heard Astrid say behind him, finally breaking the silence. But Hiccup didn't turn around. He couldn't bear to look at her, not after he so obviously exposed the extent of his feelings. Now she was going to reject him, break off her friendship with him, and then fly off into the sunset with some person whose identity he still didn't know.

"Well then…" Astrid had started saying again. "Then it's a good thing then, that my best friend is you." Astrid finished saying just at they had reached the entrance to the cove.

What? What was that? Was Hiccup now so depressed that he was beginning to hear things? Astrid called him his best friend. But, wait! Woah, woah, woah, backtrack. Didn't Astrid just say that she was in love with her best friend?

"Could…could you repeat that again?" Hiccup said, finally turning around to look at her anxiously. Astrid's face was red, and she was fidgeting. The fearless Astrid Hofferson was nervous and fidgeting.

"I… I said that my best friend is you, you dope!" she stuttered, avoiding his eyes, and Hiccup could only stare at her with wide ones. He had heard her right the first time. There was even a second time where she confirmed it again.

"B-b-b-but, you said… you s-s-s-said you're in l-l-l-love! With your b-b-b-best friend?" Hiccup said, his brain feeling like it was not functioning properly and his mouth clearly feeling the same.

"I did..." Astrid said, still avoiding his eyes and staring at her feet. "A-a-and, t-t-then you said, t-t-that b-b-best friend was m-m-m-me." Hiccup said approaching her and grabbing her arms gently, but tightly. "Uhuh." Astrid nodded, still looking anywhere but his face, and trying to ignore his very close proximity. "So does that... does that mean... that the person you love… the best friend you said love ... is me?" Hiccup asked, as his heart started to soar like it was flying properly now.

"Bingo." Astrid said embarrassingly with a small smile he had last saw on her face when she was still a child.

Hiccup could swear that he was dreaming. Astrid, the girl he liked since forever; who became the girl he was sure he would love forever; the girl he loved had told him that she loved him too. Oh Thor, strike him down now, and he would happily go in peace… or perhaps not yet as this moment was much too amazing to waste.

"You love me." Hiccup said, with such a wide grin that he thought he was going to split his face. "I do." Astrid replied, finally gathering the courage to look at his face. "And I... I love you." Hiccup said with his voice as clear as the evening breeze. "I hope you do." Astrid teased, a cross between a grin and a pout on her face. "Well, then. I have to say I really do too." Hiccup said lifting and twirling her around before kissing her soundly on the lips, as he held her.

He held her like that for a second before Hiccup suddenly realized what he had done and put her back down right away. "Ah! Sorry!" he apologized while backing away from her as if it was going to be the end of days. "I… uh… I got carried away." he said sheepishly. Astrid had a slightly shocked look on her face, before it melted into a goofy grin. "That you did." she said, gleefully skipping down the entrance to cove towards where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup said, climbing down after her. "I won't do it again, I swear." he said, ignoring Toothless who had come bounding towards him.

"Who ever said you had to promise such a thing?" Astrid said, patting Stormfly who had leaned into her, although she was clearly only paying attention to him.

"Wait… so does that mean… I can do it again?" Hiccup wondered aloud, becoming increasingly aware of what the future could hold for them.

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Astrid answered, strapping on Stormfly's saddle that she had taken off before the Nadder had gone to play.

"How long will you have to think about it?" Hiccup asked, somewhat anxious to get permission to do that again someday, hopefully soon. "Depends on how long you're going to wait before talking to my father." she told him, grabbing her axe on the ground, and placing it in its holder in the saddle.

"Huh? Your father?" Hiccup asked, completely forgetting their earlier conversation.

"Ask him for permission to court me." she happily answered him, grinning at his suddenly devastated look at the thought that he would have to greet her father before being able to lay another hand on her.

"Don't worry." Astrid told him, walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder. "My father has always liked you and you have the advantage over the others because you are the son of the chief." she told him blatantly.

Hiccup frowned down at her and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yeah, I forgot the only thing I'm good for." Astrid lightly punched him in the arm as a warning, shaking her head at his never ending disbelief in his own abilities. "He's not the type of guy who would approve of you, if that's all you're good for." she said taking his hands in hers. "And I'm not the type of woman who would fall for you, if that's the only thing you had to offer me." Astrid told him decidedly. Hiccup was fascinated by the way this woman handled him on a daily basis, and would continue to do so in the foreseeable future.

"By the way, I forgot to mention earlier, but you're also my best friend, you know." A warble was heard from behind him although he didn't turn his head. "After Toothless though." he said, giving her a wary smile, ignoring the chortle his dragon started to make. Astrid gave a big laugh and nodded to both of them. "Of course." she said, reaching out to pet Toothless who cooed at her touch. "I won't forget your first girlfriend." she laughed at him, while winking at Toothless. "Hey! Don't worry. You'll be my second soon, you know." Hiccup joked along. "I get to decide when that will happen when you start courting me, and if you my father gives you permission." she challenged him, hopping onto Stormfly's saddle waiting to take off.

"Then I better start soon!" Hiccup told her, not missing a beat in their banter, as he reached out for an orange colored flower in a nearby bush and handing it to her. "Another thorny rose." Astrid mumbled, reaching out to take flower from him. "You have a weird obsession with roses." she pointed out. "Not an obsession, milady." Hiccup said, moving his hand to give her an overly exaggerated bow. "It is a fascination. The roses seem to be know how to properly convey the color of my love for you." he told her her with a dorky grin.

Astrid rolled her eyes at him before preparing to takeoff. "I don't know where you got your dramatic flare, but I'll have none of that when we're finally together." Hiccup only smiled at her as she took off leaving him behind, before shouting after her assuredly, "You know you'll love me all the same.", not missing the smile that formed on her face before she finally turned to fly towards their home to Berk.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Frigga, that was long and ugly. I was almost at 1500 words.

So the story finally hit the rating T (kissing = T?), and it had become a little bit emotionally heavy. Truthfully, I never meant for it to become this heavy. The Hiccup in my stories are OOC from the Hiccup, I believe him to be. My writing hands have a separate brain. The writing style was also kinda ugly for this chapter since my tenses and POVs kept shifting. The 'fascination' part of the story was also forced, I have to admit.

This story's plot initially started with the note to myself that said: "Hiccup is fascinated at the thought that Astrid had been kissing him, and wonders if they could be." It was supposed to be more straight-forward with Hiccup asking Astrid what her deal was before she states that obvious she likes him, and they become a couple, just like that with her courting him with flowers, and then Astrid would get mad because he was so cheesy.

But then the story turned out like this, a much more messy emotional flying. I guess it turned out that way because I got so into Hiccup discovering his feelings for Astrid, and then I was also inspired by the clip someone posted on Tumblr about when Hiccup and Astrid had sparred against each other in training. I also wanted to insist of quoting the whole dramatic flare thing.

Should I attempt to write the original version as "Orange Fascination Version 2"? Poll is over at Tumblr hatchethaddockhoneyhofferson

Otherwise, hope you review! :D


	4. Pink Happiness

**Pink Happiness**

* * *

"Love planted a rose, and the world turned sweet." ― Katharine Lee Bates

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on Berk like even the gods were basking in the glow of Hiccup's happiness. Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftops like some kind of background music to Hiccup's gleeful steps as he sauntered through town with a bouquet of pink roses towards a special someone's home.

When Hiccup arrived back on Berk yesterday after he and Astrid had confessed their feelings for one another, he quickly tried to seek out Astrid's father for permission to court his daughter as he just wanted to get it over and done with. It had proved quite a task because aside from his nerves, the one time he wanted to face the man and talk to him, he couldn't find him.

Hiccup had gone to the Hofferson's home, only to be redirected to the docks by Astrid's mother who had given him a knowing smile when he said he wanted to talk to the Hofferson patriarch. Hiccup had then headed to the docks, but they said he had just left to do some other thing. And so that's how the rest of Hiccup's day passed by - he would head to one part of town, only to have missed the man by a few seconds. Toothless was taking a nap, the useless reptile, so Hiccup was forced to walk around town on his own.

Hiccup was about to go crazy as his heart was probably frozen in fear by now due to the build up of anxiety. He was starting to think that perhaps this was a sign that things weren't going to go as smoothly as Astrid assured him it would be.

Hiccup was already on the verge of breaking down when he had scrambled into Mead Hall after running up the long staircase when one of the villagers had told him that he had just seen the head Hofferson going inside. He rushed through the great wooden doors and quickly headed to the table where the father Hofferson was sitting, unaware of the trials Hiccup had gone through that day.

The Hofferson clan head had been in the middle of idle conversation when he saw the heir of Berk storming towards him. He was highly surprised when the boy suddenly slammed his hands on the table in front of him with his head down and drenched in sweat, while his chest was heaving. The young Haddock was heavily gasping for his breath but then forced himself to take a quick deep one before practically screaming at the started Hofferson man.

"Please allow me court your daughter!" the Haddock boy had half-shouted, half coughed at him.

Astrid's father was speechless and could only stare at the young man before Hiccup finally raised his head. The father of Astrid could only give him a slightly amused grin as he looked to people beside him, finally calling to Hiccup's attention that Astrid's father was not the only one who had witnessed his bold proclamation.

Seated next to the Hofferson was the chief of the village and Hiccup's father, Stoick. Beside the vast man with a huge grin barely containing his laughter was Gobber, Hiccup's mentor, with a similar expression. Beside Hiccup, and across the table from the Hofferson man was another Hofferson, namely Astrid, whose love he was asking permission for.

The blonde hair, blue eyed divine beauty whom he had fallen for was staring up at him with her mouth wide open in shock before she she started laughing, her hands clutching her stomach as tears were forming in her eyes. Stoick and Gobber finally couldn't hold it in any longer, and joined in Astrid's laughter, their bellows echoing through the hall.

Hiccup realized that not only did he desperately proclaim his love for Astrid in front of the girl herself again, he had also proclaimed his intentions to his own father, his mentor, Astrid's father, and the whole of Berk, who had glanced over when he shouted, and was now joining in Hiccup's table's rambunctious roars.

Hiccup had blushed from head to toe, his face burning as if a dragon had set it aflame. He glanced back, with a mortified look on his face, at the head Hofferson who was probably the only one in the hall who had bothered to hold his laughter in, in consideration for him and the situation.

The man's familiarly blue eyes sparkled with mirth, as he loudly cleared his throat, forcing the loud laughter to die down as everyone eagerly waited for the man's answer towards Hiccup's question.

"Well, uhm… that was quite a declaration? Why don't you come find me another day so we can talk privately?" the Hofferson man kindly suggested and Hiccup was about to take his offer to prevent any more humiliation when someone from town spoke up.

"The boy's been looking for you all day, Hofferson! Been running around the village like a mad dragon trying to find you before the day's over. Best get this done with before the boy changes his mind and decides to flee on his Night Fury."

Hiccup huffed in protest although he thought that the man was at least somewhat right. After today, he probably wouldn't even have the courage to look at the Hofferson man ever again, but he would still eventually suck it up to do so if he really wanted the man's daughter.

"Well, if he decides to flee, then he is not worthy of my daughter. But since you had a lot of trouble finding me, I guess we can do this today if you so prefer. What say you, daughter? Should I give him my blessing when this boy even needs lessons from you to teach him how to fight?" the father Hofferson seriously asked his viking daughter.

"That was what I was about to report before he showed up." Astrid said, wiping the tears from her eyes and composing herself. "Hiccup has been besting me in our duels frequently over the past few weeks, including earlier today, and I had just wanted to let you know that I have nothing more to teach him. He is definitely ready to fight and protect Berk as the future chief, and I would trust no one else but him to protect my back." Astrid had declared proudly without looking at Hiccup.

Stoick's chest puffed out in pride and gave Hiccup an approving look, but had said nothing as this conversation was between the man, and the father of his beloved.

"Well, I see no reason to deny him my permission then. Besides, he's not your only suitor so it wouldn't matter. The final choice lies in you, Astrid." the Hofferson patriarch nodded to his daughter.

"I know, father." Astrid said finally looking up at Hiccup and giving him a shy gaze.

Hiccup's heart thawed as Astrid praised him and had unconsciously reached out to take Astrid's hand when someone shoved their way in between them.

"Hey! What about me?! You're not considering that forever dateless loser, are you? I asked first!" Snotlout had said, pushing Hiccup behind him until the boy stumbled to the open floor in the middle of the hall.

"It's not about being first, or second, or last, Snotlout." Astrid told the frustrated boy who looked as if the position of Thawfest champion was snatched away from him. "I decide who I allow to court to me, and I'm saying yes to him, and saying no only to you." she said while standing up from her seat, teasing the man just for the sake of it.

Suddenly, other men in the hall had also risen from their seats, speaking up that they too had asked the permission of Astrid's father, and now had been encouraged by an unknowing Astrid as she had said joked that she was only denying Snotlout.

Astrid eyebrow rose in confusion as she didn't realize that this many men had their eyes on her and looked to Hiccup was just standing there amidst all the men who had come forward. Hiccup merely shrugged as if saying that there was a reason he was in such a hurry so Astrid turned her attention towards her father who could only give her a wry smile. He defended himself by saying that he never said yes to any one of them, but he didn't turn them away either as he didn't know if Hiccup would ever make a move towards her.

"So now that he has made his moves, can you say no to them from now on?" Astrid asked exasperatedly, not wanting to fight off this many suitors if it could be avoided.

"Well, you're not even dating yet." Astrid's father argued and the rest of Astrid suitors nodded in agreement, thinking they still had a chance as long as the two weren't official yet.

Astrid glanced back at Hiccup who was now grinning and giving her a wink, and she blushed in both fury and embarrassment.

"Fine. We're dating. We're officially together now, so back off." Astrid told the other suitors who only looked warily between Hiccup and her.

"Not very convincing, are ye?" Gobber decided to speak up while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I think these men need to see some kind of proof before leaving ye two alone."

Hiccup walked forward and grabbed Astrid's waist, pulling her towards him until they were in the middle of the crowd where everyone could see them. "Am I allowed to get carried away now? Have you finished thinking about it?" he asked her smugly and dipping Astrid backwards dramatically.

Astrid rolled her eyes but placed her hands on his cheeks to pull him closer, allowing Hiccup to thoroughly kiss her in front of the whole community. When they pulled away from each other, all the other men had devastated looks on their faces, and Hiccup couldn't help but feel proud of himself that he was able to win the heart of the woman sought by many.

Astrid moved away from Hiccup, slightly annoyed that he had kiss her so deeply that she felt dizzy like she was drunk. She walked back to her father, bidding him good night as she had wanted to leave before things got more exciting. The ex-suitors had now dispersed and were drinking their sorrows away, while the rest of Berk was starting a celebration at the coaxing of their chief who was now openly boasting about how his boy was now a man.

"You'll come pick me up in the morning, then? I'll be expecting a gift." Astrid told Hiccup when he finally returned to the now almost empty table after being clapped on the back by almost all of the older men.

"Huh?" Hiccup said glancing at her as she stood up to leave to retire early tonight.

"You're still going to court me, right? And since we're now dating, you can court me by bringing me out on dates." Astrid told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll be expecting you and your dramatic flare tomorrow at my home. I'll even prepare a vase for you and your annoying flowers, but we're going to be training at the academy for our date, ok?" she said waving to him as she exited the hall.

Hiccup nodded excitedly even if she couldn't see him anymore and turned back towards the table only to notice that Snotlout was still there, glaring and fuming. Hiccup calmly looked him over as if he were sizing him up before ignoring him as if he wasn't worth the trouble. And if that wasn't enough, Hiccup also turned to loudly converse with an innocent bystander, namely Fishlegs, who had just randomly decided to sit beside him for supper. "Sweet. I've got a date tomorrow. How about you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So last chapter, I mentioned that the original plans for Orange Fascination were different. I was considering whether to make a version two, but as I was writing it, it became something else. So the Orange Fascination Version 2 (Original Version) is now a separate, one-shot, long drabble titled "_Used to This_", which can be found in my profile. I actually finished it some time ago and posted it on my Tumblr, but completely forgot to put it on .

So, today's a double update. One chapter/story update here, and one update for my other series called "Together, We Map The Universe". It's HTTYD1 in Treasure Planet Universe (Not a cross-over). I felt bad that I wasn't able to update anything for about a month because I've been busy at work so I worked on both stories. It was especially guilt-tripping because my emails were filled with story alerts, some stories even updating several times. Well truthfully, I'm always busy at work so I'm not sure when the next ones will come out, but be assured that they will since the very rough outline for them has already been done.

Hope you enjoy! And as always, please leave a **review** so I'll know what to improve on. And follow me on Tumblr **hatchethaddockhoneyhofferson**


	5. Lavender Enchantment

**Lavender Enchantment**

* * *

"Maybe there's a whole other universe where a square moon rises in the sky, and the stars laugh in cold voices, and some of the triangles have four sides, and some have five, and some have five raised to the fifth power of sides. In this universe there might grow roses which sing. Everything leads to everything." ― Stephen King

* * *

It's been five years since the defeat of the Green Death and Berk was as prosperous as ever under the combined efforts of their chief and his son. The dragons were fully integrated into society and each member of Berk had a dragon or two under their wing - or not really under their wing since the dragon were the ones with wings and they, the humans, were the ones under their wings. Well, you get the point.

Shortly after the completion of the refurbishing of the village three years ago, wherein new buildings were put up to accommodate the village's new inhabitants, under the genius instruction of the pride and heir of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the man himself had decided to finally take time off from focusing on the village to go do the things he had been longing to do since he took that first flight with Toothless.

Hiccup had spent the earlier years of dragon training protecting the nearby islands and Berk, but he never ventured any further than the area known to them. Hiccup had drawn over a map of the Barbaric Archipelago, but wondered if there was a much bigger world. Along with this desire for exploration and adventure, Hiccup had also worried for Toothless, his Night Fury, who had not left his side, not even for mating season, except that one time where the dragon had gone off to look for his helmet which he had dropped into the ocean. He had considered, that perhaps there were no longer anymore Night Furies there in the known Barbaric Archipelago, but perhaps there were still some out there in the beyond.

When Hiccup announced to his father that he wanted to go and expand the map they had with them, as well as search for Night furies or other types of dragons, Stoick was a bit hesitant knowing just how much trouble his son could get into. However, Stoick was reassured when Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, had promised that she would accompany Hiccup on his adventures and that she would keep him in line. Now, Stoick didn't actually believe that Astrid could keep his son in line since the boy was so stubborn, but when the two men were alone and out of harm's way from Astrid's deadly axe, Stoick had managed to convince Hiccup not to do anything to dangerous by making him believe that he would have to keep himself in check as to not endanger the girl. Hiccup had promised that no matter what they encounter, he would fight to protect his girl.

But so far, in the past three years they have been together, all was peaceful. The time the couple spent together, mapping out the world, only helped strengthen their bonds. Although they had grown up together and spent many years training together as well, it was only when they were alone could they discover the benefits of their relationship.

They had shared passionate kisses when they first confessed their love to each other, and when Hiccup had shown off to everyone that they were together that night Hiccup had asked for permission to court her. But that was due to the adrenaline and excitement of the day, and they both agreed to take things slow and rediscover each other emotionally, although a few chaste kisses were shared every now and then.

The moments they shared alone were the times they could talk to each other about many things, and solved problems and issues together. They would talk about issues in the Dragon Academy, and sort out their differentiating opinion until they found a compromise together.

They also talked about their fears, and the shadows of their past. When they had revealed everything and let all their guilt and hurts to rest, they moved on to instead, discovering the sweeter side of their relationship.

Even after being together for many years, Hiccup still couldn't help but be enchanted at the woman Astrid had become. She was still the same fierce Astrid he admired from afar from five years and more ago - the Astrid who was as sharp as a hatchet and could lop your head off from 10 feet away. But over the years, and with the peace, Astrid's rough edges had smoothed out and Hiccup learned more about the sweet honey side of her.

Hiccup had already noticed how the years treated Astrid nicely, but the years together with him had somehow made her even more beautiful. Astrid had become more playful, enjoying the simplicity of their youth whenever they were away from their responsibilities. She was the one who used to have to drag him away from the village on escapades or to coerce him into racing with her as a way so that Hiccup would give himself some down time to relax.

It was actually because of this that Dragon Racing was formed; and also why he had to develop himself a flight suit because she _literally_ dragged him away from work by making him Stormfly's toy to play fetch with. Seriously. He was a one-legged human not some toy, but he was a bit grateful to her because he wouldn't have thought of a flight suit if not for Astrid's antics.

Gods, how he loved her even if she was crazy. Even now that they were twenty and three years strong in their relationship, every time Astrid would laugh and her eyes would crinkle in delight, he couldn't help but melt inside. Hiccup had already lost count on how many thanks he gave to gods in thanks that she was his, and he was hers, and that despite the odds have against him regarding many other things, that things still stayed that way.

In fact, he was giving a thousand thanks to ever god in the heavens now, as he stared at the beautiful blonde goddess in his arms. They had a dragon racing event earlier that morning that ended up with their total win tally in a tie. Because Astrid was super competitive, she demanded a one-on-one rematch that was quickly forgotten as they played around while racing towards the horizon. They finally found themselves somewhere further south where the weather was warmer, and she had fallen asleep while laying on the grass on a deserted island sea stack.

Hiccup had gone to survey the island, and returned to sketch his findings in his beloved map. Many minutes passed as he got absorbed in his drawings before he realized that Astrid had fallen asleep beside him. He collapsed the map and tucked it in his vest, while glancing over at the dragons who had also decided to take a nap, before carefully lying down next to her with his head propped up on his elbows so he could look at her while she slept.

There was a breeze blowing from behind her, causing strands of her golden blonde hair to fall over her face and he lifted his other hand to softly tuck it behind her ear. Astrid's face twitched a little as her hair slightly tickled her before relaxing again.

Hiccup pulled out a lavender rose that he had picked up earlier while he was walking around and carefully removed the thorns this time, before tucking it into her hair.

Astrid had then unconsciously rolled over to her side to face him, only for her to bury her head into his chest while simultaneously wrapping one arm around him to pull him closer like he was her pillow. Hiccup smiled down at her, resisting the sudden urge to squeeze her because she was too adorable (not that he'd ever tell her that to her face), before draping an arm around her while burying his nose into her hair, giving the top of her head a kiss.

Her scent was now mixing with the scent of the rose on her head and it was so relaxing, that soon Hiccup fell asleep beside her as well. Later on, when Hiccup had awoken from his nap, he saw that Astrid had gotten up earlier and had let him enjoy his nap a little longer (although Hiccup thought that he would have enjoyed it more if he woke up together with her).

The dragons were up and Astrid had gotten both their saddles ready and was waiting for him.

They flew back to Berk, and Hiccup suppressed a grin as Astrid had walked around town with the rose in her hair. When Hiccup dropped her off at her home and she had turned to give him a goodnight kiss, he pulled out the rose in her hair and handed it to her.

"You had this in your hair the whole time.", Hiccup said with a smirk. Astrid tiptoed towards him, and he leaned slightly forward to accept the kiss before Astrid took the rose from him.

"I know. I already noticed it earlier." she replied coolly.

"So I made you walk through the village with it in your hair, and you didn't mind?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"Well, I made sure to return the favor." Astrid said before waving him off and walking Stormfly to her stables.

Hiccup lifted his hands and ran them through his hair before he finally discovered a small braid at the back of the right side side of his head. Astrid must have done it while he was still napping and that meant he had also walked around the village with it in his hair.

Hiccup chuckled to himself. He didn't really like the fact that there was a braid in his hair, but since Astrid did it, he didn't mind it as much. And so they had both walked through the village that day, with symbols that they belonged to one another on their heads, and life was amazing, enchanting and perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry it took so long! It's been more than a month since my last update. Sigh. I feel really bad. I'm so busy at work, but I'm sure I'm not the only one with a lot of things to do, and yet compared to others I didn't make enough time to write this. I've been lurking around in Tumblr, and I've been reading stories and even ventured into Archive of Our Own, but I didn't have enough time nor inspiration to write this. Although I'm kinda glad, because this chapter wasn't too bad and perhaps I wouldn't have been able to write it this way unless it was this moment in time. I'm really a impulse writer.

Please review and give constructive criticism!

Follow me at tumbler hatchethaddockhoneyhofferson.


End file.
